


Trudny orzech do zgryzienia

by euphoria814



Series: Maraton Fandomowy 2017 [22]
Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Maraton Fandomowy, Maraton Fandomowy 2017, euphoria się bawi, groźby śmierci i takie tam, prompty prompty prompty, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Gdzie Skipper jest kierownikiem akademika, a reszta zwierząt studiuje :)





	Trudny orzech do zgryzienia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A ma obsesję na punkcie orzeszków, a B jest na nie śmiertelnie uczulony. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie musieli dzielić klitki szumnie nazywanej pokojem w akademiku. 
> 
> 19.11.2016

Skipper powinien spodziewać się kłopotów, kiedy tylko zobaczył grupę nowych mieszkańców. Poprzedni rocznik składał się z samych pingwinów, które idealnie współgrały z sobą na małej przestrzeni. Przecież jednak nie mógł wymagać od uczelni wybierania jedynie tych spośród zwierząt, których akomodacja będzie łatwa. Mogliby go posądzić o rasizm. Znowu.

Faktem było jednak, że żaden spośród trzech pingwinów nie robił tak wielu problemów, co to stado.

Lemury balangowały całą noc, a nosorożec obudził się w środku nocy, kiedy użyto jego rodu jako otwieracza do piwa. Szympansy nie mogły uczyć się w spokoju i grać w szachy.

Sądził, że przynajmniej ze słoniem i wydrą będzie spokój, ale oto stali teraz przed nim z błagalnymi minami, jakby miał uratować dla nich świat. Po raz kolejny.

\- Co tym razem? – jęknął. – Ten samozwańczy król nie dał wam spać? Szympansy podkradły wam banany? Fred zapomniał, w którym pokoju śpi i znaleźliście go w łóżku? Wydaje mi się, że tą wiewiórkę przyłapałem na wąchaniu mojej paprotki w zeszłym tygodniu…

\- Orzeszki – wyrzuciła z siebie Marlenka. – On ciągle je orzeszki! – krzyknęła w panice.

Burt nie wydawał się zawstydzony.

\- A co mam jeść?! Jestem słoniem!

\- Uczulenie. Mam uczulenie. Jeśli on nie przestanie z tymi orzeszkami… - urwała Marlenka sugestywnie.

Skipper nie mógł nie westchnąć.

\- Przeniesiemy do twojego pokoju Juliana – poinformował Burta spokojnie.

\- On nie ma uczulenia na orzeszki? – spytał słoń pospiesznie.

\- Ma, ale jak on zginie zaboli mnie to o wiele mniej – przyznał Skipper bezlitośnie.


End file.
